Declaraciones y otras sorpresas navideñas
by Eliefreckles
Summary: ScorbusDrarry/Harco De cuando los Malfoy invitan a los Potter a pasar la Navidad con ellos.
1. El deseo de Albus Potter

Albus Potter se mira en el espejo y le sorprende ver la determinación que había en su rostro pese al nerviosismo que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No sabía que ocurriría esa noche, qué resultados tendrían sus actos ni qué respuestas. Sin embargo, sólo era consciente de la única certeza que lo impulsaba a mantenerse firme y no dar paso atrás con sus planes. Una sólida certeza que se había ido forjando día tras día desde su primer año en Hogwarts y que en ese minuto se negaba a seguir manteniendo en secreto.

Y es que Albus con dieciséis años, prefecto de Slytherin y, _ohporMerlín_ también con un grano en la frente, estaba total y completamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Scorpius Malfoy.

Si Albus tuviese que decir cuando se enamoró de su amigo, no podría decirlo con exactitud.

Pudo haber sido en una alguna de las clases, cuando en pleno silencio sepulcral se murmuraban algo divertido y ambos se miraban a los ojos antes de apretar con fuerza los labios para no estallar en carcajadas incontrolables que muchas veces les daba un pase directo a un castigo. O pudo haber sido alguna de las noches en que no podía dormir y bastaba un _"Scorp ¿Estás despierto?"_ para conversar hasta que le entraba el sueño. O pudo haber sido esas veces cuando el clima mejoraba y ya se podía estar fuera del castillo. Entonces iban con sus amigos a sentarse cerca del lago y Scorpius siempre terminaba apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

No, definitivamente no sabía en qué momento se había enamorado de su amigo. Era como si el sentimiento siempre hubiese estado ahí instalado en su corazón y un día sólo había decidido prestarle atención.

Ni siquiera estuvo tan sorprendido cuando se encontró enamorado. O sea, sí, igual le entró un poco el pánico cuando fue consciente de que estaba enamorado porque se trataba de su amigo. De su mejor amigo. Y es que ¿Qué ocurría si él se declaraba y Scorpius no sólo no le correspondía, sino que prefería mantener distancias?

Su amistad con Scorp era demasiado importante como para poder perjudicarla de esa forma, sin embargo, una parte de Albus se dijo que si no lo intentaba, si no se atrevía y daba el salto tampoco se lo perdonaría jamás.

Llevaba meses dándole vueltas al asunto y finalmente decidió que debía ser esa noche.

La noche de la cena de Navidad.

La primera cena de Navidad que pasarían en Malfoy Manor.

Si bien quería expresarle sus sentimientos pronto, no tenía pensado hasta esa mañana hacerlo para la cena. Fue algo más o menos improvisado. La gran mayoría de su familia eran Gryffindor así que se justificaba. Algo de eso debía tener en la sangre.

—Al, por tercera vez ¿Ya estás listo? –pregunta su padre desde el primer piso logrando que el aludido rodara los ojos. —Llegaremos tarde.

—¡Que ya voy! –responde, gruñendo.

Los orbes verdes vuelven a posarse sobre el espejo, e ignorando el apremio de su padre, se pregunta por quinta vez si mejor se cambia de túnica, lo que no deja de parecerle enfermizo y estúpido porque Scorpius lo ha visto con sus peores pintas.

Pero se la cambia. Se viste una túnica con detalles esmeralda porque su padre tenía una similar y recuerda que su madre siempre le decía a él que resaltaba sus ojos y supone que quizás eso lo hacía ver guapo y quizás eso aplica también para él.

La termina de abotonar y sí. Esa túnica definitivamente le quedaba mejor. Se acerca más al espejo para ver el estúpido grano que había salido en su frente. Su cabello era un asunto con el que se había rendido años atrás, pero el grano quizás lo podía arreglar. Lily seguramente sabía algo para eliminarlo y joder, que tonto se estaba poniendo.

—¿Albus, te has muerto o qué?

La voz de James dentro de su habitación lo sobresalta y el corazón comienza a latirle como loco por el susto.

—¡No te aparezcas en mi habitación, joder!

—Estabas tardando una eternidad y… -James deja de hablar y Albus mira a través del espejo para saber la razón. Por supuesto, no le agrada para nada ver la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de su hermano. —Vaya, Al. Que arreglado que vas…

—¿Esto? No es nada.

—Pfff, si hasta te has puesto tu túnica más elegante… -dice, tanteando la tela con esa sonrisa que expelía burla —Y te has bañado en perfume. ¿Por qué te quieres ver tan guapo si sólo vamos a la casa de tu amigo?

James sube las cejas y Albus sólo rueda los ojos para hacerse el desentendido. Si le regalaba una de esas miradas de muerte que tenía en mente, seguro el muy desgraciado seguía pinchándole.

—Vamos donde los Malfoy, James. Sólo para colgar nuestros abrigos nos atenderán diez elfos… Ubícate, quieres.

James estalla en carcajadas y levanta ambas manos a modo de disculpa.

—Oh, perdón, se me olvidaba. Ten compasión de este humilde plebeyo.

Albus vuelve a rodar los ojos.

—Ya. Vamos.

Ambos salen de la habitación y bajan hasta la sala principal en donde Lily y su padre esperaban. En cuanto este último lo ve suelta un suspiro demasiado exagerado y se incorpora del sofá en donde se encontraba.

—Merlín, al fin. –sonríe, revolviéndole el cabello como si fuese un niño. —Draco debe estar echando humo por las orejas con lo tarde que vamos.

—Vamos bien en la hora, papá –gruñe Albus haciendo un tempus.

—Que guapo estás, Al –dice su hermana sorprendida y él no entiende por qué tanta sorpresa si siempre hace el intento de verse más o menos bien. —Pero pareces un unicornio –agrega, apuntando a su frente.

—¿Puedes arreglarla?

Lily lo apunta con su varita y al instante siente como si le hubiesen puesto una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza. Rápidamente se pasa la mano y ya no siente el jodido grano.

—Vamos. –insiste su padre.

* * *

Él y su familia se aparecen en los límites de Malfoy Manor. Puesto que él aún no tenía licencia para la aparición y su hermana no sabía cómo hacerlo, su padre y James se encargaron de aparecerlos, y ahí se encontraban, frente a un elfo que les permitía la pasada para que pudiesen hacer camino hacia la mansión.

Albus inmediatamente distingue a Scorpius asomando la cabeza por la puerta doble para saludarlos efusivamente con un brazo.

—Bienvenidos –saluda el padre de Scorp con una pequeña sonrisa apenas cruzan el umbral. —Perdonen los modales de mi hijo… a veces los olvida.

Scorpius resopla pero luego mira a la familia Potter y se dibuja una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que va dirigida especialmente a Albus. El pelinegro no puede evitar sentir cosquillas en el estómago cuando Scorp lo miraba de esa forma, y le sonríe de vuelta. Se veía tan bien en su túnica que Albus le entraban demasiadas ganas de estrecharlo en sus brazos y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Se recuerda así mismo que si sus planes salían bien esa misma noche podría besarlo.

—Estamos encantados de que pasen la Navidad con nosotros. –dice el menor, solemne.

—Gracias, Scorpius. Nosotros también –responde su padre y luego de que todos se hubieron saludado, caminan por el largo corredor que llevaba a una de las cuantas salas que había en la mansión.

* * *

Todo auguraba para Albus que aquello sería una gran velada. La decoración navideña de Malfoy Manor que simplemente era impresionante, la sensación de felicidad que vibraba en el ambiente, lo sonriente que estaban todos, incluyendo al Señor Malfoy y a su padre.

Albus sentía que la esperanza y el optimismo le brotaban de hasta los poros.

Sin embargo, de un segundo a otro todo se vuelve gris. No de un gris bonito como a veces era el cielo –o los ojos de Scorp, para qué estamos con cosas- sino de un gris insípido como el de las pociones mal hechas. Y es que cuando Scorpius, sus hermanos y él se dirigían al salón contiguo a jugar al snap explosivo para esperar el cuarto de hora que quedaba para la cena, el primero les comenta que había un invitado de último minuto.

—Nathaniel Pucey –dice moviendo la mano despreocupadamente. A Albus el nombre le trae un mal sabor en la boca, le cae pesado en el estómago, como si una bludger se hubiese estrellado contra él mientras caminaban. —Me lo he encontrado hoy en el callejón Diagon y me ha contado que a la hora que termina su turno en San Mungo es muy tarde para ir donde su familia en Grecia por la diferencia de hora, y que no vale la pena tampoco ir porque tiene turno al otro día.

—Entonces lo has invitado a venir ¿cierto? –pregunta Albus, intentando no borrar de su rostro la sonrisa que tenía desde que llegó y que en ese minuto que quería desaparecer a toda costa.

—Sí, que mal tener que pasar la Navidad solo.

—Qué fuerte. O sea, igual es tu ex novio… a veces suele ser incómodo. –comenta James a Scorpius. Su amigo se encoge de hombros a la vez que se sentaban en las butacas del salón.

—Bah, cuando rompimos no quedaron resentimientos ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron, entonces? –cuestiona Lily, curiosa —Si se puede saber, claro.

—Yo iba en cuarto y él en séptimo. Al año siguiente Nath comenzaría a estudiar medimagia y yo seguiría en Hogwarts, y bueno, nos dimos cuenta de que íbamos por caminos muy separados. Mis ambiciones para quinto eran aprobar los TIMOS y ganar la copa de quidditch, mientras que Nath se enfocaría en sobrevivir al primer año de medimagia… Comprendimos que ninguno estaba en los planes a corto plazo del otro así que cortamos por lo sano.

Lily quien amaba las historias de amor suspira soñadora y totalmente ajena a los sentimientos que su hermano albergaba, le sonríe a Scorp.

—Igual han crecido… quizás esta noche vuelvan a surgir sentimientos que creían extintos.

Scorpius resopla y hace una mueca de desinterés. Albus, que se dijo que llevaba demasiado tiempo callado, se ve obligado a hacer uno de sus usuales comentarios que en ese minuto sólo lograban sentirse como más bludgers contra él.

—O un polvo, que jamás está de más.

Scorpius lo ve pero desvía la vista al instante de él.

—Ya. –y cambia en seguida de tema. —Dormirán aquí ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero nos vamos temprano donde mi madre. –responde Albus.

—¿Están más acostumbrados al divorcio de sus padres?

—Sí, ya llevan casi tres años divorciados –dice James y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Sabes que es lo bueno? Recibes más regalos –comenta Albus —Además, el otro día le dije a mi abuela "Sería un lindo regalo que mis padres volvieran para esta Navidad" y en menos de un minuto ya me estaba haciendo la tarta de chocolate que quería.

—¡Albus, no manipules así a la abuela! –le espeta Lily, escandalizada.

—Tú también querías la tarta de chocolate, Lily, no te hagas.

—¿Me hará una tarta de chocolate a mi si le cuento lo que haces con ella, Al? –pregunta Scorpius con una sonrisa. James y Lily intercambian una mirada de sorpresa.

—Ya, no jueguen con ella –les dice James divertido y un poquitín en serio, por si acaso.

* * *

Nathaniel Pucey no solo había sido prefecto y capitán del equipo de quidditch en su temporada en Hogwarts, sino que también había sido Premio Anual en séptimo y el suspiro de muchas y muchos durante siete años.

Y el tiempo fuera del colegio no había cambiado en nada lo último.

Desde su llegada Albus se dedicó a observarlo con dos fines. Uno, encontrar algún defecto en el perfecto Nath –misión abortada- y dos, verificar si tenía segundas intenciones con Scorp –misión en curso-.

Durante la cena la presencia de Nathaniel no parecía ser extraña, se adaptó muy fácilmente aunque quizás eso era de esperarse. Ya había cenado un par de veces en Malfoy Manor cuando había sido el novio de Scorpius y además tanto el señor Malfoy como su padre le habían hecho clases.

Y si el joven medimago se veía interesado en volver con Scorpius, lo sabía ocultar muy bien porque a Albus no le parecía que fuese así. Para su desgracia, Nath era simpático por naturaleza y conversaba y sonreía bastante con todos.

No obstante, durante el postre cuando hizo un comentario sobre el vino digno de la aprobación Malfoy, Albus se dio cuenta de que Nath no sólo les había caído bien sino que se los había ganado a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Al señor Malfoy lo entretuvo un buen rato hablando de las pociones que aprendió de sus vacaciones en china. A su padre lo mantuvo absorto en una charla sobre casos de enfermedades causadas por hechizos que había visto en San Mungo. A James le bastó uno que otro comentario socarrón y unos buenos minutos hablando sobre las mejores jugadas de los Chudley cannons. A Lily le bastaba que hablara de cualquier dato de historia porque era una fanática sobre el tema. Si el profesor Binns alguna vez dejaba de ser fantasma y pasaba al otro lado, seguro Lily podría cumplir muy bien su papel. Además, cada vez que Nath le sonreía ella se sonrojaba. Y con Scorp hablaban absolutamente de todo. Parecía que cada cosa que mencionara alguno les daba unos buenos minutos de tema, y además, lo hacía reír bastante.

Al menos eso le gustaba. Por más que le doliera que existiera la posibilidad de que ellos volvieran, Albus se podía sentir tranquilo y feliz de que Nathaniel haría feliz a Scorpius.

Pero eso no quería decir que no le cabreara que el desgraciado le hubiese jodido su declaración.

Puto Pucey.

—¿Por qué no pasamos al salón principal? Ahí estaremos más cómodos –Propone el anfitrión. Acto seguido todos se incorporan —Nathaniel ¿Has traído lo necesario para pasar aquí la noche?

—Oh, profesor Malfoy, es un honor pero con la cena ha sido suficiente y no me gustaría abusar más de su generosidad –responde.

—Insisto. Es mejor que duermas aquí.

—Anda Nath, pasa la noche con nosotros. –dice Scorpius dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda. —No hay problema.

—No lo sé.

Para cuando llegaron al salón, Nathaniel había aceptado finalmente

Luego de que ocuparan algún lugar en las butacas, los elfos habían hecho aparecer un montón de bocadillos dulces y salados, acompañados de una botella de whisky de fuego, y una botella de jarabe de hidromiel. Se habían vuelto a sumergir en animadas conversaciones que lograron que Albus se olvidara del asunto de Pucey y se divirtiese. Al fin y al cabo se dijo que no podía sacar conclusiones de una sola noche. Si Nath quería volver con Scorp seguramente comenzaría a quedar con él en los próximos días y si Scorp quería estar de nuevo con Nath seguro se lo contaría. Entonces ahí era el momento de dar un paso al lado y dejar que su amigo eligiese el camino que lo hacía más feliz.

Si no sucedía aquello, Albus podía seguir con sus intenciones en pie y declararse a Scorpius quizás un tiempo después ¿no?

—Vaya… que lindo piano ¿Puedo tocar un poco?

Albus desvía su atención de lo que hablaba con sus hermanos y Scorp y sube la vista a Pucey que deslizaba una mano por todo el largo del piano antes de mirar al señor Malfoy. El mayor que se reía a carcajadas con su padre –a saber que hablaban… cosas de profesores, seguramente- se aclara la garganta y asiente con la cabeza.

—Será un placer oírte, Pucey, a ver si consigues que Potter deje de hablar atrocidades.

Su papá rueda los ojos.

—Bien que te ríes de lo que digo. –sonríe.

—Claro. No estoy acostumbrado a escuchar tanta vulgaridad… obvio que me hace gracia.

Los mayores se dedican una mirada intensamente intima, como de mejores amigos y siguen con su extraña discusión. Parecía que les hacía más gracia el hecho de discutir que la verdadera disputa que al fin y al cabo igual iba en broma. A su vez Pucey levanta su copa de vino y mira directo hacia ellos. Se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención más que nada de su padre y del señor Malfoy puesto que el resto ya tenía los ojos clavados sobre él. Sonríe.

—Lo que escucharán a continuación es una pieza que solo se puede tocar en la noche de Navidad.

—¿Villancicos? –pregunta James inocentón. Pucey rueda los ojos.

—Algo así, Potter. De hecho, para que esté en tu conocimiento, un par de villancicos están basados en esta melodía, aunque claramente que muy alterados. Es magia muy antigua y sólo unos cuantos magos en el mundo siguen practicándola. Mi abuelo que ha dedicado su vida a la música, especialmente a la de este instrumento, me ha enseñado desde una muy temprana edad.

James lo incita a tocar y Pucey le guiña un ojo, se sienta frente al piano y comienza a entonar una lenta y melancólica melodía. Comenzaba con tonos agudos interrumpidos por espontáneos bajos y pausas que a Albus, que no sabía nada de música, le parecían demasiado largas. Era demasiado agónico para ser una tonada navideña pero de igual forma fue llamando poco a poco la atención de quienes habían retomado las conversaciones.

La melodía parecía explicarse por sí sola y el toque sombrío seguía predominando el tono. No era una pieza magnífica, no erizaba lo pelos, era incluso más intensa sin llegar a ser perfecta. Sin embargo, cada vez era más hipnótica. Albus no sabía que pensaba el resto pero a juzgar por el instante en que tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para apartar los ojos del piano y de Pucey, el resto estaba tan embelesado y afectado que él. Era como si cada tecla incitara a los oyentes a aflorar sus aflicciones, a buscar en ellos lo que realmente parecía dañarlos.

Albus sentía el corazón latiendo fuerte y lento como si sus latidos quisieran demostrar lo profundo que había llegado la pieza. Cómo la música había penetrado en su piel y cómo ahora no sólo la oía sino que la sentía en todo su ser.

Entonces lo comprende. Pucey tenía razón, no era música era magia. Y la magia y el piano y los dedos del pianista no querían que demostraran sus tristezas. Su toque lúgubre parecía querer demostrar con vehemencia que los entendía. Que conocía sus sentimientos y por ende, pedía que no los escondieran si no que los sintieran con más fuerzas aún.

Albus vuelve a mirar hacia sus lados y ve los ojos llorosos de Lily, la mirada intensa de Scorpius, los ojos cristalinos de James y la mirada afectada de su padre tras sus gafas. El señor Malfoy era el único más compuesto y aun así parecía estar a punto de flaquear.

Albus suspira y se da cuenta de que también se arremolinan lágrimas en sus ojos y no quiere reprimirlas pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quiere que lo vean llorar.

Escucha que alguien se aclara la garganta, quizás para pedirle a Pucey que acabara de una vez con lo que sea que estaba tocando que era agónico y hermoso a la vez –si eso era posible- pero justo en ese instante el ritmo de la música cambia poco a poco, de forma tan paulatina que quizás era probable que hace minutos hubiese estado tomando otro rumbo. Las notas se vuelven menos extensas y los bajos son más frecuentes, dejando atrás el toque lúgubre y aflictivo.

La composición parece subir el volumen de su tono y va adquiriendo una nueva sensación. De nuevo parece meterse bajo la piel, y no solo se puede oír, se puede sentir y esta vez no quiere entenderlos, quiere animarlos. Quiere que se sientan felices, queridos, amados, hermosos y completos. Y toda la melancolía que sintieron minutos atrás no desaparece, se transforma y se vuelve ellos. Se vuelve lo que son, lo que sienten y lo que piensan.

En el fondo, en efecto, Albus reconoce una pincelada de un villancico pero es tan distinto que el villancico parece un insulto a la magia divina que entonaba Pucey.

Nadie podía quitar la vista del piano y nadie quería que acabara, y cuando sucedieron los minutos, la canción ya no expresaba nada más que plenitud y felicidad, y Albus se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo por pasar Navidad con ellos.

Y entonces, cuando la canción ya no podía parecer más hermosa una suave luz se comienza a apoderar del piano. Albus imagina que se haría potente, que desprendería destellos infinitos por todo el lugar y que el calor de ellos los envolvería igual que la música que estaban escuchando. Pero al contrario de sus suposiciones, la luz abandona poco a poco el instrumento y se va alzando y comprimiendo.

Un par de minutos después, la luz que se había vuelto más linda, era una esfera apenas más grande que una snitch que se mantenía brillante en alto. Cuando ésta gira un par de veces, la música se detiene y nadie dice nada por un momento.

Todos demasiado afectados por lo que acaban de presenciar. Solo cuando Pucey se levanta y mira hacia ellos cual pianista profesional es que comienzan a aplaudirle.

Albus también lo hace. Era lo más hermoso que había escuchado y estaba tentado a pedirle que continuase por favor. Pero dudaba que lo hiciera, las mejillas de Nathaniel estaban húmedas y sus ojos seguían acuosos.

—Espero les haya gustado. –dice más compuesto de lo que Albus imaginaba, dejando incluso una sonrisa asomarse. —Como dije esta es una pieza navideña muy especial. La compusieron hace siglos atrás.

—Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado –confiesa su padre y Albus está totalmente de acuerdo.

—Ha sido magnífico –dice el señor Malfoy y a Albus la boca le cae dos metros abajo al verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ninguno dice nada más pero Albus cree que sus expresiones bastaban. Aun así él aplaude de nuevo y todos le imitan.

—Ahora se preguntarán ¿Qué es esa luz que ha salido del piano? Bueno, es simplemente una piedra. –comenta, alzando lo que parecía netamente luz. El resplandor disimulaba la mano de Pucey y no había rastros de que aquello fuese macizo. —Cuando la melodía es bien entonada se forma y el pianista se lo puede dar a alguno de los oyentes. Su poder es distinto para quien lo posea.

—Oh, oh, yo he leído sobre ella –salta Lily, secándose todavía las lágrimas.

—Claro, hay muchas historias que circulan sobre ella. Guarda sentimientos y, como ya dije, funciona distinto para cada persona. Hay registros de que quien la tome y la bese o se la lleve al corazón hará que la persona que ama experimente por unos minutos los sentimientos que alberga hacia él o ella. Otros han hecho posible inundar la habitación con el olor de su amortentia. Algunos, que no son correspondidos, pueden hacer que esa persona se sienta feliz por una hora y piensen en ellos sin intenciones, obviamente, de buscar enamorarlos. En una magia muy pura que tiene las mejores intenciones.

—Yo he leído que hay magos que si la besan se forma un muérdago sobre el mago que la besó y sobre la persona de la que están enamorados, sólo si esta les corresponde. Otros dicen que queda en la piedra el recuerdo del primer beso. -dice Lily

—¿Cómo sabes eso, cariño? –pregunta su padre. Lily sonríe.

—Leyendo, papá.

—Esta piedra no le funciona al pianista porque además está destinada a ser un regalo. Y yo… Scorpius, realmente quiero obsequiártela porque desinteresadamente me has invitado a pasar navidad contigo y tu familia a pesar de que nosotros no somos nada hace mucho tiempo… joder, que no había sabía nada de ti hasta esta mañana en el Callejón Diagon.

—No, no puedo aceptarla –dice Scorpius demasiado sorprendido. —Es que…

—Scorpius, no puedes rechazar ese tipo de magia. Es realmente un insulto para quien la hizo –lo regaña su padre, como cuando están en clases y alguien no está poniendo suficiente atención.

—No, no quería ofenderte, Nath… no sabía –dice incorporándose y caminando hacia el aludido. A Albus se le estruja el corazón al verlo con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Tranquilo, Scorp. Feliz Navidad.

Scorpius recibe su obsequio y luego le da un abrazo a Nathaniel, quien lo estrecha fuerte como respuesta.

Se hace un súbito silencio y todos se quedan expectantes. Scorp los mira con suspicacia.

—No la haré funcionar si es eso lo que esperan.

—No dura demasiado. Sólo esta noche, quizás… creo que dos o tres veces.

Scorpius parece que va a negarse nuevamente y pasa los ojos de nuevo por todos hasta detenerse sobre él, sobre sus ojos. Albus quiere decir algo pero las palabras se atascan y cuando consigue respirar, Scorpius ya miraba directo hacia Nath.

—¿Has dicho que debo besarla?

—O llevarla a tu pecho donde está el corazón, pero es mejor besarla. Eso dicen.

Albus no puede despegar los ojos de Scorpius. El rubio parecía ligeramente incómodo teniendo que revelar algo que desconocía frente a ellos, sin embargo, parece decidido. Albus por otra parte se siente repentinamente nervioso, algo revoloteando es su estómago y sus sentimientos a flor de piel como si Pucey estuviese tocando de nuevo.

Nathaniel se queda frente a Scorpius demasiado cerca de él pero sin tapar la vista a los demás, demasiado expectante ante lo que ocurriría, como lo estaban todos. Y entonces el rubio posa los labios un segundo sobre la piedra. Parecía que todos en la habitación estuviesen aguantando la respiración, curiosos, sin querer mover ni un dedo para no perderse absolutamente nada. Scorpius se muerde el labio, impaciente, y aleja un poco la piedra de él, como si algo se fuese a materializar de la nada.

Y de pronto lentamente sobre las cabezas de Scorpius y Nathaniel se comienza a formar muérdago.

A Albus le falta la respiración y antes si quiera de pensarlo, está saliendo a trompicones del salón.

* * *

Albus no sabía muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse luego de dejar el salón atrás. Sólo sabía que quería estar solo para poder calmarse, normalizar su respiración y asimilar el asunto.

Dolía. Scorpius definitivamente no le correspondía.

Era una posibilidad que tenía presente pero eso no quitaba que no doliera.

Se decide, finalmente, por salir. Había plena fiesta de las hadas en los jardines Malfoy, y a pesar de que las muy pesadas no le permitirían acercarse demasiado, al menos se distraería viéndolas revolotear de aquí para allá. Se aplica unos cuantos hechizos para no congelarse y atraviesa uno de los enormes ventanales que lo separaban del exterior.

Por si fuera poco, tenía las mejillas ardiendo porque además tenía mucha vergüenza. No sólo había dejado el salón como un chalado, sino que había dejado en evidencia todos sus sentimientos. Ahora todos sabían lo que sentía por Scorpius, incluyendo al mismo Scorpius y a su ex ex-novio, porque era demasiado obvio que volverían a estar juntos.

Joder. Seguro se estaban besando por ahí. Dormirían juntos y él tendría que sonreír en la mañana cuando se encontraran en el desayuno, ignorando olímpicamente las caras llenas de indicios que se habían pasado la noche entera follando pero que aun así tenían la energía suficiente para parecer llenos de vitalidad. Y para follar después del desayuno, obviamente.

Merlín, esa noche iba a tener que darse con un desmaius porque de lo contrario daría mil vueltas en la cama intentando no pensar en eso y estaba seguro de que conseguiría justo lo opuesto.

Una nube de vaho se forma frente a su rostro después de un suspiro de resignación y justo en ese momento la puerta-ventana corrediza se abre.

Albus sólo mira de reojo y le basta con ver una familiar cabellera rubia como para sentirse avergonzado nuevamente.

—Sabía que estabas aquí, no sé por qué no le he hecho caso a mi instinto –dice Scorpius caminado hacia él mientras se aplicaba un par de hechizo para no congelarse y otro para no arruinar sus zapatos con la nieve.

—¿Todas las hadas son tan antipáticas? –pregunta Albus al ver que les hacían gestos de burla. El pelinegro procura evitar la mirada de Scorpius.

—No lo sé. Igual cuando se instalaron aquí mi padre las confundió con Doxys y al parecer eso las enfadó… -Scorpius suspira cuando todas le sacan la lengua y se largan a reír. —Y no ayudó en nada que luego las llamara feas.

—¿Por qué las llamó feas?

—No lo recuerdo, pero parece que lo llamaron anciano o algo así.

Ambos se ríen y cuando sus ojos se encuentran por pura costumbre, Albus vuelve a recordar el muérdago y su salida repentina y la vergüenza vuelve a invadirlo.

—Oye, Al… sobre lo que pasó...

—Ya déjalo, Scorp. –se le adelanta. Seguro venía la charla de "Y si olvidamos lo que pasó…"

—Debemos hablar.

—¿No podemos hablarlo otro día? –Albus, quien miraba todavía a las hadas, busca el rostro de Scorpius y no puede creer lo que ve. El malnacido sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Ya. Si, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar feliz por volver con Pucey pero él ahora no estaba como para celebrarlo. Si las posiciones hubiesen sido inversas, si Scorp estuviese enamorado de él pero él no le correspondiese, al menos lo lamentaría.

—Al, es que no lo entiendes… -le explica el rubio sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Antes de que le pudiese decir que él entendía perfectamente el asunto, Scorpius saca de nuevo la famosa piedrecita luminosa para luego volver a acercarla a sus labios.

Albus está a punto de resoplar pero de pronto le sucede algo sumamente extraño. Una pila de recuerdos sobre él mismo comienza a llegar a su mente. Como si alguien los estuviese introduciendo desde un pensadero a su cabeza

Él sonriendo. Él concentrado en sus apuntes lamiendo la pluma. Él a hurtadillas en los pasillos de Hogwarts para lograr que los elfos de la cocina le diesen algo. Él riendo como loco sobre la escoba mientras hacía estupideces para subirle el ánimo a… ¿Scorp? Recordaba totalmente ese día. Joder…. Estaba viendo todo eso desde la perspectiva de Scorpius. Él diciéndole buenas noches. Él comiendo helado y manchándose la nariz mientras rodaba los ojos porque seguramente Scorp se reía de él. Él estresándose en pociones y él robándole las aceitunas que el mimado de Scorpius dejaba a un lado en el plato.

Cada recuerdo pasaba demasiado rápido como para prestar atención a otros detalles, pero era muy obvio de que venían de la mente de su amigo. Y eso no era lo único, sino que con cada uno de éstos sentía las mismas cosquillas en el estómago que sentía él por Scorpius.

Estaba sintiendo lo que sentía Scorp.

¿Pero entonces por qué el muérdago sobre él y Pucey?

Su rostro quizás evidenciaba confusión porque Scorpius resopla y vuelve a sonreír.

—Cuando toqué la piedra allá adentro se comenzó a formar muérdago sobre mí, pero como estábamos lejos, también se formó muérdago sobre ti.

—¿Ah?

—Yo pensé que te habías ido al ver el muérdago sobre tu cabeza. Pensé que no te había hecho nada pero nada de gracia la idea de que me gustases. –Scorpius hace una pausa y deja salir una tímida sonrisa - Quizás debieron ver mi cara de horror o algo así porque James dijo que era probable de que tú no hubieses visto el muérdago sobre tu cabeza y hubieses pensado que se formó sobre mí y Nath. Ahí fue cuando recordé que Lily había dicho que se formaba muérdago sólo cuando el amor es correspondido.

—No me jodas.

—Jamás pensé que tú… -Albus no puede evitarlo pero debe interrumpirlo.

—Scorpius te quiero besar. –las palabras se le escapan de forma casi suplicante pero no piensa mucho en ello. De verdad quería besarlo. Había ya ordenado toda la información en su cabeza. Scorpius le correspondía. Aun quería saber cómo, cuándo y dónde, pero eso podía ser para después.

El rubio lo mira perplejo un instante y al siguiente se acerca lo suficiente a él como para que sus frentes se rocen. Se miran a los ojos por un momento y luego, casi ensayado, se miran a los labios. El corazón de Albus se dispara en el tiempo justo en que sus labios se tocan. No puede creerlo. Estaba besando a Scorp. Estaba por fin besando a Scorp.

Todo se vuelve súbitamente tan hermoso. Sus labios moviéndose lentamente contra los del otro dejando un suave sabor a jarabe de hidromiel. Sus narices tocándose. Albus siente que sus piernas se derriten y cuando Scorpius pasa sus manos por su cabello, él tiene que apegar su cuerpo a él. Lo envuelve por el cuello y busca con su lengua la de Scorp.

—No sabes cómo me moría por hacer esto –confiesa Scorpius con los labios rojos y las mejillas rosadas. A Albus se le hace lo más adorable del mundo.

—¿Ah si?

Scorpius no responde sino que lo besa.

—Sí, y hace demasiado tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No te diré, Al –sonríe Scorpius cruzándose de brazos y alzando la cabeza dignamente —Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

Albus rueda los ojos y deposita un rápido beso en sus labios.

—A mí también me gustabas hace demasiado tiempo. –confiesa.

—¿Hace cuánto, Al?

—Bueno ¿si recuerdas nuestra ceremonia de selección?

Scorpius resopla, divertido.

—Vamos, hablo en serio. ¿Desde este año o antes?

—Antes

—¿Qué tanto?

—Emmm… quizás antes de que salieras con el de Ravenclaw, en quinto.

—Joder. Yo también –Albus abre los ojos de par en par.

—¿Y por qué salías con él, entonces?

—No me imaginaba que podría pasar algo entre nosotros alguna vez, Al. Era como imposible. Y no vengas con cosas que tú te tirabas a la chica esa, de Hufflepuff.

—No me la tiraba, Scorp. Jugábamos ajedrez.

—¿De noche? –Scorpius levanta una ceja.

—Es rara pero es buena gente –se ríe Albus.

—Bien, pero si te tirabas al amigo de tu hermano… el Gryffindor ese. –Scorpius se encoge de hombros.

—Pensé que algo entre tú y yo sería imposible…

Scorpius asiente y luego ambos se quedan en silencio. Se miran directo a los ojos y es en ese momento en que las sonrisas afloran, inevitables.

—¿Sabes? Una parte de mí siempre tuvo esperanzas de que tú y yo… pero pasaba el tiempo y creí que solo eran ideas mías. –le dice Scorpius enredando sus dedos con los suyos.

—Ojalá lo hubiésemos hablado.

—Ojalá lo hubiésemos hablado. –repite Scorpius antes de acercar nuevamente sus labios a los de Albus. El pelinegro le devuelve el beso lentamente, sintiéndose la persona más feliz en el mundo. Mientras el placer le recorría el cuerpo y algo cálido y hermoso se alojaba en su pecho, se dijo que podía estar una vida entera besando a Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Este es un especial, algo tardío, de navidad que subí previamente a mi cuenta en Wattpad._

_Espero les guste y hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas!_

_-Elie_


	2. El regalo de Harry Potter

—¿Lo puedes creer? –comenta Harry, sentándose en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación de Draco y aceptando la copa de vino que éste le ofrecía. —¿Albus y Scorpius juntos?

Draco se deshace de su túnica y se sienta junto a él con su copa de vino en la mano, sonriente.

—Claro que lo creo. La verdad ya me lo esperaba. La amistad de ellos era distinta a la que tenían con sus otros amigos. –Draco bebe un sorbo de vino antes de continuar —¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?

—Bueno, sí… pero sólo creí que eran _muy_ amigos –confiesa.

—¿Tú y Weasley se miraban así y buscaban la más mínima excusa que tenían para tocarse?

Harry abre los ojos escandalizado.

—Claro que no… pero ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que hace unos meses hice un experimento.

—¿Con nuestros hijos?

—Sí. –dice como si fuese lo más normal del mundo —Un día me dediqué a darle puntos a Albus… En mi clase, en el pasillo, en el Gran Comedor, en la sala común… y cada vez que lo hacía Scorpius lo felicitaba con un abrazo o le revolvía el cabello o le daba palmaditas o algo así. Luego lo repetí con Scorpius, y Albus hacía lo mismo… Sólo era cosa de tiempo para que se declararan.

—Ni si quiera sé que decir… -dice Harry mitad divertido mitad sorprendido.

—Como sea, con o sin experimento se veía venir… Tú no lo viste, claro, que estás realmente ciego… Ni aunque me hubiese presentado desnudo en tu dormitorio habrías caído en cuenta de que me gustabas. –dice Draco, acercándose a Harry para besarle el cuello.

Al pelinegro se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro y lleva su mano hasta uno de los brazo de Draco para acariciarlo.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, fui yo quien te invitaba a salir. –Harry levanta la cejas y le dedica una mirada inocentona al rubio —Vi tus intenciones pervertidas cuando me mirabas.

Draco suelta una risotada antes de beber un poco de vino.

—Bien, sí, tienes razón con lo de invitarme a salir… el resto, no sé qué tanto.

—Como sea –Harry atrae a Draco hasta él y besa su frente. —¿Crees que se molesten cuando sepan que estamos saliendo?

Draco saborea el vino de sus labios distraídamente, meditando su respuesta.

—Es una posibilidad… aunque creo que les molestará más el hecho de que estemos saliendo ahora que ellos están saliendo.

Harry suspira un poco afligido.

—No lo sé. Los niños se enojaron bastante cuando Ginny comenzó a salir con Lee.

—Había pasado menos de un año desde el divorcio… seguramente aún tenían las esperanzas de que ustedes dos volvieran.

—Puede ser. –Harry asiente. Luego hace una pausa y lleva los ojos verdes a los grises de Draco —¿Scorpius… se lo tomará bien?

Draco se queda pensativo unos segundos, meditando su respuesta. Al final se bebe lo que quedaba de su copa y asiente.

—Ya te digo. Puede que no le agrade la idea de que esté saliendo con el padre de su nuevo novio pero terminará por comprenderlo.

—Eso espero. Si Scorpius lo hace, seguramente Al también, y por ende, Lily y James igual.

Draco asiente. Con un movimiento de varita se sirve un poco más de vino.

—Deberíamos dejar ya de hablar de los niños ¿No te parece? –sugiere, volviendo a su cuello para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. A Harry le parece invitación suficiente para olvidarse de todo.

—Vamos, ven aquí –le dice Harry, apuntando a su regazo para que el rubio se sentase a horcajadas sobre él. Draco no espera por más tertulias. Deja en la mesa su copa de vino y obedece al pelinegro.

En cuanto se encuentran sus labios se besan apasionadamente. Lento e intenso mientras sus manos se pierden en el cabello negro de Harry.

A Draco le encantaba como Harry lo besaba. Como si no deseara nada más que saborearlo y tenerlo cerca, y apretarlo contra él mientras sus manos ya se colaban bajo su ropa y _joder, quería follarselo en ese instante._

—Vamos a la cama mejor ¿si? –sugiere Harry en un jadeo ronco. Draco asiente y ambos avanzan a trompicones la corta distancia que había hacia la cama. Harry le quita la camisa y vuelve a besar sus labios mientras sus manos bajan hasta su trasero para apretarlo.

Harry deja una mano en su pecho y ejerce un poco de presión, lo suficiente para que él entendiera que lo quería en la cama. Draco se sienta, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, Harry no lo sigue, sino que se queda en el mismo lugar.

Él se lo queda viendo y deja escapar un sonidito de protesta, pero Harry sólo le sonríe. Sus mejillas enrojecidas hacían un contraste jodidamente bello con el color de su cabello y sus ojos. Llevaba la camisa abierta dejando a la vista su trabajado abdomen mientras que el pantalón se apretaba perfectamente contra la erección que tenía en ese minuto. Draco suspira, no sabía si quería lamerla, frotarla contra la suya o sentirla dentro, pero como Harry no se apresurara…

—¿Recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste si había hecho algo tan malo que me hubiesen tenido que expulsar del cuerpo de aurores? –pregunta Harry. Draco asiente. Lo recordaba. Hacía poco tiempo que Harry había llegado como profesor a Hogwarts y ellos de vez en cuando se encontraban en Hogsmeade a beber algo. En una de esas salidas lo había preguntado pero no recordaba el porqué.

—Me dijiste que no.

—Bueno… Hace unos días robé algo.

Draco se larga a reír, pero como Harry solo se encogía de hombros Draco se vuelve súbitamente serio.

—¿Robaste? –pregunta perplejo.

—Sí. Algo del Ministerio. –responde, como quien da el dato de una tienda.

Draco no lo hubiese creído ni siquiera ebrio, pero había tanta sinceridad en el rostro de Harry que se escandaliza.

—¿Cómo que robaste algo del Ministerio? ¿Qué robaste?

Harry se larga a reír pero quizás por su reacción y eso no tranquiliza para nada a Draco.

—Harry, joder. ¿Fuiste cuidadoso, al menos? Podrías ir a Azkaban…

Su novio sonreía y sin responder a sus preguntas, le entrega una pequeña cajita de terciopelo oscuro que a Draco le llama la atención inmediatamente.

El artículo robado.

Más curioso que sorprendido, coge entre sus manos la caja que le resulta vagamente familiar pero que no puede recordar de donde la había visto.

En cuanto toca la pequeña cerradura, una "M" se dibuja luminosa sobre la tapa. Draco no sabe porque pero su corazón corre más rápido y tan fuerte que lo siente en sus oídos. Abre la caja y en su interior había un anillo de plata. Un hermoso anillo de plata hecho por los duendes hace muchos siglos atrás y que él había visto, obviamente, en manos de su padre y en la mayoría de los retratos de su casa pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de tocar. Se forma un nudo en su garganta y tarda muchos minutos en poder hablar.

—El anillo de los Malfoy –dice, y no le importa que la voz se le quiebre un poco.

—No me parecía justo que fueras el único Malfoy ¿En cuántas generaciones? Que no fuese capaz de llevarlo puesto nunca.

Draco siente que algo le recorre la espalda, algo agradable, y no tarda en sacar el anillo de su cajita. Cuando lo toca lo siente cálido y familiar.

—Esto es… yo… Harry, no tengo palabras –dice Draco. Demasiado emocionado y conmovido y amado. El anillo se lo habían llevado los aurores después de la guerra. Tenía una fuerte conexión con Malfoy Manor y pese a las súplicas de su padre –y su padre jamás suplicaba- creyeron que era demasiado poderoso para que un ex mortífago lo tuviese en sus manos. Draco había intentado innumerables veces recuperarlo y luego de la muerte de su padre había hecho otro par de intentos pero fue imposible. El ministerio siempre se lo negó.

—No digas nada, sé que esto era demasiado importante para ti. –le dice Harry llevando la mano a su nuca para atraerlo suavemente a sus labios.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Eso da lo mismo.

—Pero quiero saberlo –insiste.

Harry suspira. Draco piensa que va a negarse pero luego claudica. Imaginando que él seguiría insistiendo hasta sonsacárselo.

—Bien. Hay un lugar en el Ministerio donde guardan gran parte de las posesiones requisadas de los magos… normalmente se venden, Draco, y el dinero se invierte en necesidades del Ministerio… Pero las cosas de tu familia están intactas… no te prometo nada, pero mucha gente reconoce que son demasiado valiosas y poderosas como para repartirlas en las tiendas de antiguedades, así que me parece que en algún momento las devolverán a tu familia pero lamentablemente no a ti… tampoco creo que a Scorpius pero quizás a sus hijos o a sus nietos.

—Hijos de puta… ¿Y si Scorpius no quiere tener hijos, qué?

Harry asiente, comprensivo pero luego sonríe con intenciones de que la conversación no se fuese por otras ramas.

—Dudo que quiera llevarse el peso de acabar con los Malfoy.

—Como sea, continúa por favor…

—Bien. Un día que fui a ver a Hermione pasé por ahí. Fui jefe de aurores así que solo me bastaron unos cuantos hechizos desilusionadores y verificar si las protecciones eran las mismas para poder entrar. Busqué el anillo pero no me lo llevé porque tarde o temprano acusarían su ausencia las mismas protecciones y necesitaría el permiso de la ministra, en este caso Hermione, y la del actual jefe de aurores para alterarlas… Como eso era imposible, compré un anillo hecho por los duendes, lo que no fue nada fácil de encontrar debo decir, y busqué como alterar su forma...

—Es jodidamente imposible transformar algo hecho por duendes.

—Es difícil, pero no imposible. Pensé que no lo lograría para antes de navidad pero lo conseguí… Luego me acerqué al Ministerio con la misma excusa que la otra vez. La verdad no me costó mucho, pero si tuve un poco de problemas para sacarlo. Las protecciones no identifican qué falta exactamente pero saben que algo no está.

—Lo sé… saben cuanta magia están resguardando.

—Con el anillo transformado no tenía problemas porque las protecciones seguirían notando una joya de los duendes, pero a pesar de que la magia que había en la cajita no era mucha, no pude reemplazarla. –Harry apunta a la caja en las manos de Draco —Dejé el anillo falso en la caja original. Esta es sólo es una copia.

—La caja no me importa… pero el anillo. –Draco vuelve a sentir que su garganta se cierra pero no le da importancia. Ese anillo era muy pero muy importante para él —No tengo palabras para agradecértelo, Harry.

El aludido lo envuelve en un abrazo y le besa los labios tiernamente.

—Ahora hay algo que debes saber. Yo jamás en mi vida hubiese hecho esto. Sólo lo hice porque esto era demasiado importante para ti y… tú lo eres para mí. –A Draco le resulta enternecedor cuando Harry confiesa lo último. —Y creo de verdad que mereces tenerlo. Eres una persona increíble y sé que estás arrepentido de algunas cosas pero también entiendo tus razones, entiendo que aunque hubieses querido hacer lo contrario no podías porque era tu familia la que estaba en juego, y sé que los amabas demasiado como para poder haber hecho algo distinto. Te entiendo perfectamente y estoy muy orgulloso por lo fuerte que has sido también. Pero robar… lo que hice está mal. No me arrepiento, pero tienes que saber que no lo volveré a hacer nunca. Así que por favor, ahora que sabes que puedo entrar no me pidas que saque algún objeto de esa bóveda porque no lo haré.

Si bien Draco en ese minuto no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el anillo y como Harry lo había recuperado para él, era muy probable que más tarde hubiese comenzado a fantasear con volver a tener una que otra de las pertenencias de su familia, sin embargo, le ofendía un poco que Harry pensara que él sería capaz de pedírselo. Sabía perfectamente el riesgo que corría ingresando a esa bóveda nuevamente. Pero se le pasó inmediatamente al ver lo feliz que se veía sólo por verlo feliz a él.

—Yo jamás te pediría algo como eso –le asegura y le sorprende ver lo rápido que Harry asiente.

—Lo sé, Draco. Pero creí que era necesario decirlo.

Draco le devuelve la sonrisa y luego baja la vista hacia su anillo pero decide no ponérselo. Ya cuando amaneciera se dedicaría a averiguar el vínculo que tenía con la mansión del que su padre poco alcanzó a hablarle antes de que falleciera. Lo guarda con cuidado en la caja perfectamente transformada y sólo de imaginarse a Harry saliendo del Ministerio con el anillo en su poder le provoca un tirón placentero entre las piernas.

Cuando la cierra se la queda viendo un instante y luego mira a Harry con ambas cejas en alto.

—Vaya, Harry, tienes más de un talento delictual ¿eh? Las réplicas te salen bastante bien –le dice, enseñándole la caja. Harry rueda los ojos.

—Que gracioso.

—Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo a un Harry de diecisiete años saliendo de Gringotts con un dragón y una copa que no era de su bóveda.

Harry suelta una risotada pero se hace –de forma muy poco creíble- el ofendido.

—Me estoy arrepintiendo mucho de haber conseguido ese anillo para ti.

—Pues, es muy tarde porque no lo pienso soltar. –dice Draco apegándolo a él. —Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho –agrega luego de una larga pausa. Lo dice bajito, como si lo hubiese dicho sólo para él, pero Harry lo oye perfectamente.

No se da cuenta muy bien cómo, pero de un momento a otro los labios de Harry se estampan contra los suyos mientras sus manos lo toman a cada lado de su cabeza. Draco corresponde el beso luego de salir del estupor y sonríe contra sus labios cuando acaba.

Abre la boca dispuesto a preguntar qué ha sucedido pero Harry se le adelanta.

—Te amo, Draco –confiesa. Draco por naturaleza busca indicios en el rostro de la gente para saber si están mintiendo, lo hace de forma inconsciente. Y cuando se topa con el esmeralda intenso de Harry su corazón se acelera. Golpea fuerte contra su pecho, se agita, y que Harry pareciera avergonzado por su confesión con las mejillas tan rojas como cuando acababan de tener sexo, no ayuda en nada a que él se sienta menos nervioso. Por un instante cree tener dieciséis años porque su estómago cosquillea y sus labios pican por besarlo.

Le ocurre lo mismo que con el anillo. Quiere decir algo pero las palabras no le salen, se le atascan en la garganta con fuerza. No es que no supiera qué decir, simplemente no se esperaba la confesión. No se la esperaba tan pronto, aun cuando él siempre se recordaba a sí mismo que por favor se tomara la situación con calma. No tenía miedo a enamorarse, pero le gustaba ser precavido. Quien va paso a paso tiene menos probabilidades de tropezar.

Harry parece algo dolido y un poco asustado y Draco supone que es porque él simplemente no ha dicho nada.

Se aclara la garganta. Un _"Yo también te amo"_ no costaba nada –lo sentía- además _"poco a poco"_ se recuerda. Él tenía un control sobre sí mismo que lo hacía sentirse orgulloso, sin embargo, cuando envuelve la mano de Harry con la suya para sentirlo más cerca, no puede evitarlo.

—Te amo desde todas esas noches que nos quedábamos hasta la madrugada en Hogsmeade bebiendo algo a pesar de que al otro día dábamos clases a las ocho de la mañana. Te amo incluso cuando te pones muy Gryffindor para tus cosas –suspira —Creo que cuando más te amo es cuando eres así de Gryffindor, Harry, lo que es la mayoría del tiempo.

Harry parpadea sorprendido, habiendo interpretado mal su silencio, pero luego sonríe y envuelve a Draco en un abrazo apretado que casi le hace echar los pulmones por la boca.

—No sabes cuánto te amo –dice, pero no le da tiempo a responder porque atrapa sus labios y se vuelven a besar.

Draco no puede dejar de sonreír, lo que nuevamente lo hace sentir como de dieciséis y como no puede permitir tal falta de control sobre sí mismo, mira a los ojos a un Harry que también sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Ser viejos los hacía cursis.

—Igual la tengo parada hace como media hora… podríamos canalizar nuestro amor de alguna forma. –sugiere y Harry suelta una carcajada.

—Me parece perfecto. –le sonríe.

* * *

Cuando Scorpius se despierta aún no lo acaba de creer.

No sólo había demostrado sus sentimientos hacia Albus sino que era correspondido y eso era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Mejor que la primera vez que voló en escoba y mucho mejor que la vez que atrapó la snitch dándole a Slytherin la copa de quidditch.

Era una sensación casi adrenalínica que lo hacía sonreír de forma inconsciente como un Hufflepuff bobo y enamorado, pero no le importaba demasiado. Mientras su padre no lo viese porque seguramente se burlaría de él, los demás podían meterse sus opiniones por el culo.

Scorp sale de su habitación recién duchado y listo para el desayuno con Albus –y los demás, claro- cuando advierte la puerta de la habitación de su padre entreabierta.

Sonriente, porque se sentía de un humor excelente, decide ir darle los buenos días y las gracias por el lindo reloj que le había dado la noche anterior.

A mitad del pasillo oye voces y casi en la puerta se da cuenta de que era el señor Potter quien se encontraba con él. Está a punto de entrar con un comentario irónico sobre Gryffindor y Slytherin pero las palabras se le atascan en la garganta, la boca le cae abierta y los ojos perfectamente se le podrían haber salido al ver como su padre, su progenitor, DRACO MALFOY, tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del señor Potter y se lo acerba para besarlo. BESARLO.

_Oh-por-Merlín_. Su padre estaba besando al papá de su novio.

Intentando recuperar rápidamente la compostura, antes de todo era un Malfoy, se aleja dando apenas un par de trompicones y deja atrás el pasillo lujurioso ese en busca de alguien que pudiese pellizcarlo y decirle que estaba durmiendo.

—¡Scorp! –la voz de Albus lo detiene y se gira rápidamente a él. El pelinegro sonreía y cuando lo ve levanta una ceja confundido —¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido…

—Tú papá y mi papá… ¡Joder!

—¿Ah? Deben estar esperándonos para el desayuno, supongo.

—No, Al. Merlín Santo, mi padre y el tuyo se estaban besando.

Scorpius imagina que Albus parecería igual de sorprendido que él o hasta enfadado, pero no se imaginaba que Al soltaría una risotada de esas que no soltaba nunca.

—Scorp, no hables tonterías...

—Que los vi, Al

—Son profesores, Scorp, de Hogwarts… O sea que no tienen tiempo para una vida privada así que menos tiempo tendrán para ser nov… -Albus se detiene y Scorpius lo entiende —No me jodas.

Scorp abre la boca para relatar la escena que presenció y el alma se le cae a los pies. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Él que era imposible que le ocultaran algo, él que sabía inmediatamente cuando alguien le mentía, él que no caía nunca en una broma y que jamás en la vida se le pasaba un "estoy bien" falso de Albus que hasta sus padres se creían… ¿Cómo entonces pudo no notarlo cuando las evidencias habían bailado en su rostro?

Los había visto llegar tardes de Hogsmeade pero eso no tenía nada de raro, sin embargo, una noche que fue con Albus a la cocina de Hogwarts los vieron en el mapa del merodeador… iban juntos por los pasillos cerca de la habitación pero no lo atribuyeron a nada más que a las rondas que hacían los profesores de vez en cuando… pero ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Quién hacía las rondas a las dos de la mañana? ¿Y por qué misteriosamente estaban cerca de la habitación del profesor Potter?

Y esa no fue la única pista. Un día que buscaba un salón vacío para enrollarse con un chico los vio salir a los dos de uno pero ¿Cómo iba a pensar que estaba pasando algo entre ellos? Lo habían saludado como si nada y su padre le dijo que habían estado haciendo un encargo para la directora McGonagall… ¿por qué iba a desconfiar de su padre y dos profesores? ¿Por qué?

Jodidos mentirosos.

Y el viaje. Habían planeado salir de vacaciones juntos y Albus y él ingenuamente creyeron que era porque su amistad los enternecía. Patrañas.

—Pero son viejos –estalla Albus como si aquello impidiese que sus padres se hubiesen besado —¿Cómo pudo haber pesado?

Scorpius rueda los ojos.

—Al, no son ancianos tampoco…

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que los vimos en el mapa? –Scorpius asiente y Albus palidece —Oh, no, que horror ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando pensamos que el mapa estaba averiado?

—Oh, Merlín ¿Las etiquetas una sobre la otra? –Albus asiente y Scorp hace una mueca de desdén. —Tu padre dijo que el mapa no se averiaba.

—Si le hubiésemos contado el por qué pensábamos eso seguro nos daba la razón…

Scorpius recuerda la situación y no puede evitar soltar una risotada que a Albus se le pega.

—No puedo creer lo ingenuos que fuimos, Al. Pensamos que tu padre estaba ayudando al mío a colgar unos cuadros.

Vuelven a estallar en risas que por poco les sacan lágrimas.

—¿Cómo llegamos a pensar que mi papá estaba haciendo equilibrio sobre los hombros del tuyo para colgar un cuadro cuando perfectamente podrían haberlo colgado con magia? –Albus se lleva una mano a la frente.

—Lo último que piensas es en que tus padres están follando. O tus profesores…

—¿Crees que ahora hayan otros maestros que estén liados?

—No sé, Al, pero esto no puede quedar así.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?

Albus suspira y a Scorpius le encanta la mirada que intercambian, íntima y de complicidad. El pelinegro finge repentina seriedad.

—Vamos, será un desayuno interesante.

* * *

Luego de ducharse junto a Draco, Harry vuelve a su habitación de invitados, en la que no había dormido, para ponerse alguna túnica.

Optó por la nueva que le había regalado el rubio y luego de echarse un poco de perfume y mirarse al espejo por última vez se dirige al comedor a desayunar.

En el pasillo se encuentra con James y cuando cruzan el umbral se dan cuenta de que eran los únicos que faltaban.

—Buenos días a todos –saluda sonriente. Draco despega la vista del periódico y finge saludarlo mientras que los niños interrumpen su conversación para dedicarle un saludo también. —¿Algo interesante en el profeta?

—Nada. –Draco suspira y hace desaparecer el periódico para comenzar a desayunar.

—¿Cómo durmieron, chicos? –pregunta a sus hijos.

—Bien –responde Lily sonriente.

—Yo también –asiente James. Cuando Harry dirige sus ojos hacia Albus frunce el ceño al ver su rostro triste mirando su chocolate caliente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Al? ¿Tú no has dormido bien?

Albus, quien parecía distraído, sube la vista hacia él y niega con la cabeza. Sus ojitos verdes parpadean un par de veces antes de responder.

—Sí, he dormido bien –asiente, pero Scorpius chasquea la lengua y Harry mira hacia el pequeño Malfoy.

—Lo vi antes de dormirnos y solo estaba un poco desanimado, eso es todo.

Harry se preocupa y vuelve la vista a su hijo.

—Scorp, cállate. No digas eso. –le regaña Albus a Scorpius

—¿Al, qué ocurre? –su hijo suspira con demasiado pesar y Harry se preocupa todavía más.

—Nada… sólo pensaba en mamá ¿Crees que haya pasado bien la navidad?

—Claro que sí, Al. Estaba con toda su familia y con Lee –Harry sonríe para asegurarle de que decía la verdad —Pero si te preocupa demasiado podemos enviarle un patronus para avisarle que en poco tiempo estamos allá ¿quieres?

Albus niega con la cabeza y bebe un poco de chocolate caliente.

—¿Es verdad que ya nunca te volverás a enamorar de ella? –pregunta y a él se le diente el corazón. No soportaba que su hijo aun albergara esa esperanza, era su culpa por no haberle aclarado mejor las cosas.

—Al ¿Estás de joda? –pregunta James medio sonriente —Llevan como tres años divorciados… claro que no.

—¿Ves, Al? –dice Scorpius hablándole cariñosamente.

—Hijo, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Tu mamá y yo no funcionamos como pareja y ella ahora está muy feliz con Lee. –explica. Lily le asiente como para ayudar a su hermano a comprender y Scorpius le soba la espalda.

—Es que hacían tan linda pareja –dice Albus, suspirando. Sus ojos se dirigen a Draco —¿Verdad, Señor Malfoy? ¿Verdad que mi papá y mi mamá se veían muy enamorados?

La pregunta pilla desprevenido a Draco quien está a punto de toser su café. Rápidamente se recompone y le dedica a Albus una suave sonrisa.

—Albus, hay cosas que los demás no podemos comprender… Yo no puedo meterme en los asuntos de tus padres

—Pero dígale, señor Malfoy, que hacían una muy linda pareja.

—Bueno, yo no alcancé a compartir mucho con tus padres cuando estaban casados.

—Vamos, papá, pero si eran una linda pareja –interviene Scorpius —¿No lo crees?

Draco ignora lo último, mira a Harry y le dedica un gélido comentario que pudo haber congelado el infierno.

—Tú y Ginevra hacían linda pareja… Potter.

—Albus, pero debería olvidarte de eso. Papá tiene razón. Mamá ahora es feliz con Lee y antes papá y mamá...–le dedica una mirada que a Harry le da la impresión intentaba transmitir el recuerdo del último tiempo de él y Ginny como pareja. Cuando intentaban no discutir frente a los niños pero había una tensión que era imposible de ocultar —Y nuestros padres aún son muy amigos ¿A que si, papá?

Harry asiente.

—Quiero mucho a tu mamá aun, pero solo como amigos ¿entiendes?

Albus asiente.

—Que conversación más aburrida e inapropiada para navidad ¿no? –suelta James quien se había mantenido callado hasta ese minuto —Prefiero escuchar a Pucey hablando sobre San Mungo o a Lily sobre su crush con el profesor Binns.

—¡Es un fantasma! –se escandaliza Lily, sin embargo, el comentario da pie a otra conversación y el tema es olvidado para su alivio.

—…Y hay un parque de diversiones mágico mezclado con uno muggle que tiene una especie de encantamiento, entonces tú haces magia frente a ellos y no se dan cuenta de nada –comenta Scorpius cuando el desayuno estaba finalizando —Creo que también alcanzaremos a ir ¿no?

—Estaremos cinco días en Francia así que supongo que sí. –comenta James.

—Oye, papá –dice Scorpius. —¿Por qué no te buscas una novia mientras estamos de vacaciones?

Esta vez es Harry quien se atraganta pero por suerte nadie lo nota. Draco frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Scorpius se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. Llevas mucho tiempo solo. Sería bueno que buscaras a alguien.

Esta vez todo los que estaban alrededor de la mesa hacen un coro afirmativo, lo que a él no le hace ni una gracia.

—Debo cuidarte a ti, mocoso, y dar clases. No tengo tiempo para novias.

Scorpius resopla divertido y rueda los ojos.

—Te harás más viejo, papá. Creo que debes disfrutar.

—¿A quién llamas viejo? Y eso no es asunto tuyo, Scorp.

—Además, dar clases en Hogwarts deja a los profesores con muy poco tiempo –interviene Harry. Entonces Albus abre mucho los ojos.

—Pero señor Malfoy, podría salir con una profesora…

—Cierto –dice Scorp- La profesora nueva de transformaciones es como de tu edad.

—Scorpius, ella tiene sesenta –le recuerda Lily.

—Pero ni se le notan.

—Sí. Pasa como de cincuenta. –asiente Albus.

—¿Qué ocurre con ustedes, eh? –les regaña Draco, apuntándolos con el dedo índice. —Lo que haga yo con mi tiempo no es cosa de ustedes.

—Era sólo un consejo, papá.-suspira —O la señora de las Tres Escobas, la hija de Madame Rosmerta. Es un par de años más joven que tu pero se nota que está loca por ti.

—¿Ah si? –pregunta Harry y Draco le dedica una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Claro que no.

—Igual quizás no es su tipo, Scorp. –comenta Albus pensativo.

—Exacto ¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres, papá? ¿Por qué sólo te gustan las chicas, verdad?

Harry nota que Draco ya había superado los límites de su paciencia y los niños, sobre todo Scorp, igual lo sabían pero no se veían ni un poco asustados o arrepentidos ni nada por el estilo. Es más, hasta le pareció ver que Albus y Scorp intercambiaban una mirada divertida…

Harry está a punto de comentarlo cuando Draco se queda de piedra y los apunta a ambos.

—Lo saben –afirma. —¿Lo saben o no? –luego se gira a él. —Harry, estas serpientes manipuladoras lo saben.

Albus y Scorpius chocan las manos y todos en la mesa parecen tan confundidos como él. Menos Draco que los miraba con una mezcla de irritación y admiración a partes iguales.

—¿Qué saben? –pregunta James mirando hacia ellos.

—Nada, James –dice Scorpius —Ellos deben decidir cuándo contarlo –los ojos grises lo buscan a él y luego a Draco —pero hubiese sido lindo que confiaran un poco más en nosotros ¿no creen?

—Pfff, luego del espectáculo que se han montado. –Draco niega con la cabeza —Me las arreglaré para descontarles unos buenos puntos ¿eh? Bajen la guardia un poco y zas, hasta abajo quedaran para ganar la copa de las casas.

—Yo no entiendo nada –dice James haciendo un mohín.

—Íbamos a contarles cuando acabara el curso. –dice Harry.

—¿Pero por qué lo ocultaron? –pregunta Albus, curioso.

—¿Qué cosa? –insiste James.

—¿Están saliendo? –pregunta Lily, apuntándolos. Harry intercambia una mirada con Draco quien rueda los ojos.

—Sí, Harry y yo estamos saliendo.

James abre sorprendido los ojos pero fuera de eso no ve más expresiones de asombro. Claro, Albus y Scorpius al parecer lo sabían y por lo visto Lily lo intuía.

—Lo ocultamos porque creíamos que se molestarían –confiesa Harry y todos lo miran como si acabara de decir que quería ser cantante.

—Es raro pero no nos molestaríamos –dice Lily.

—Claro, ustedes deciden con quien salir –agrega Albus.

Harry sonríe y cuando mira hacia Draco este también había suavizado mucho sus facciones.

—Bien, no les quitaré ni un solo punto, chicos –les asegura Draco.

—Sobre eso, Draco. Es poco profesional que amenaces con los puntos, esto no tiene que ver con la escuela.

Draco rueda los ojos.

—Pero eso no lo saben, Potter.

Comienza una ronda de preguntas sobre ellos que a Harry no le molesta contestar y luego de una hora las conversaciones habían tomado otro rumbo.

Harry se siente sumamente feliz de lo bien que habían tomado la noticia y para cuando deja atrás Malfoy Manor para llevar a los niños con los Weasley, inconscientemente comienza a fantasear con el futuro que le esperaba junto a Draco.

Una enorme sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro. Seguro se le venían muchas navidades en su compañía.


End file.
